pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Cannassault
''' '''Cannassault is an Uberhero Patapon in Patapon 3. He is a Kanokko chariot-rider with a brown mask shaped like a deer. Acquisitions Cannassault is unlocked when Yarida is leveled to level 7. Cannassault is level 7 when he is unlocked. If you level Cannassault, Pyokorider to level 10 and Yarida to level 12, Charibassa is unlocked. Cannassault evolves at level 10 and level 20. Equipment Cannassault can use: * Axes and Chariots from unlocking * Clubs at level 10 * Greatswords at level 15 Hero Mode: Thwack-Mash Attack with weapon-chariot combo. First, knock down foe with weapon, then grind with wheels of chariot. Activate: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA ~ PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON Cannassault charges up to the enemy and slams his axe to the ground, porducing a massive shockwave, similar to Grenburr's Zapper Class Skills. He then does minor damage with his chariot before falling back to his position. Cannassault's Uberhero Mode is also very handy for fighting in VS Mode. This is because Cannassault's Uberhero attack inflicts Tumble which causes your enemies to halt for about 2 seconds. This causes your enemies to stop attacking, allowing for a partner or yourself to take less damage over time. (As long as they don't have Peerless Deer, which you can read about further down on the page under set skills.) Class Skills Backbone 1 Unlocked by leveling Cannassault to level 9. Immune to knockback while attacking. Upgraded by repeatedly enduring knockback-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Backbone 2. Fully upgrading this skill allows Charibasa to use it, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. If Cannassault is an Uberhero, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 2 Unlocked by fully upgrading Backbone 1. Immune to stagger while attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring stagger-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Backbone 3. Fully upgrading this skill allows Charibasa to use it if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. If Cannassault is an Uberhero, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 3 Unlocked by fully upgrading Backbone 2. Immune to freezing while attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring freeze attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Backbone 4. Fully upgrading this skill allows Charibasa to use it, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. If Cannassault is an Uberhero, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 4 upUnlocked by fully upgrading Backbone 3. Immune to ignite while attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring burn attacks. Fully upgrading this skill allows Charibasa to use it, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. If Cannassault is an Uberhero, Grenburr gains access to it. Affected Class Skills Giddy Up 1 2-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Pyokorider's Giddy Up 1 class skill is fully upgraded. Giddy Up 2 4-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior to Giddy Up 1. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Pyokorider's Giddy Up 2 class skill is fully upgraded. Giddy Up 3 6-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior to Giddy Up 2. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Pyokorider's Giddy Up 3 class skill is fully upgraded. Giddy Up 4 8-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior to Giddy Up 3. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Pyokorider's Giddy Up 4 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 1 (Uberhero only) Emits a small shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 1 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 2 (Uberhero only) Superior skill to Zapper 1. Emits a shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 2 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 3 (Uberhero only) Superior skill to Zapper 2. Emits a large shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 3 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 4 (Uberhero only) Superior skill to Zapper 3. Emits a gigantic shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 4 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 5 (Uberhero only) Superior skill to Zapper 4. Emits a supreme shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 5 class skill is fully upgraded. Set Skills ? Stagger + x1.5 Stagger rate. Unlocked at level 8. Knockback + x1.5 Knockback rate. Unlocked at level 15. Battle Axe Attack 50% boost to attack power when equipped with an axe. Effect halved for other weapons. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Deer Grants immunity to all status effects while in Hero Mode, but also slightly increases damage taken during that period. Unlocked at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Cannassault is the only class in the Spear Class Tree to use axes or greatswords, which are usually only wielded by Shield-based classes, like Tondenga. *The main difference between Charibasa and Cannasault is that former has a spear/lance and a shield, whereas the latter only uses melee weapons. *Cannassault, along with Wooyari, are the only Spear Classes that attack in close combat. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units